Right Here Waiting
by autumnrose2010
Summary: What if Amy had married Fred Vaughn and remained in London? What if Beth had lived and she and Laurie had fallen in love? Inspired by Elisabeth Harker's 'Beth and Laurie' stories but with no major character death.
1. Wedding

Beth March looked even rosier than usual on the happiest day of her life. She wore a white dress with lacy frills, her brown hair was pinned up with daisies in it, her pink cheeks dimpled, and her big blue eyes sparkled with joy. Laurie was very handsome standing beside her in a black suit, every black curl on his head perfectly in place, his dark eyes shining with happiness and love.

"Theodore Laurence, do you take Elizabeth March to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister.

"I do," Laurie said calmly.

"Elizabeth March, do you take Theodore Laurence to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Beth said clearly and sweetly.

"With this ring I thee wed," said Laurie. His hand only shook a little as he slid the ring onto Beth's finger.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may kiss the bride."

Laurie lifted Beth's veil and kissed her lips for the first time. Beth kissed him back and hoped that she had gotten it right.

* * *

><p><em>Beth remembered the first time she had met him. She had been thirteen and he had been not quite sixteen. Her sister Jo had met him at a party and had been to visit afterwards, and had gained permission to bring her sisters along on the next visit.<em>

_Laurie's house was right next door and was much larger and grander than Beth's. There was a conservatory with plants and a library with many books, paintings, and works of art, but what fascinated Beth most was the piano. Her fingers ached to touch it, but she was much too shy to ask permission._

_"Do you play?" she asked Laurie._

_"Some, but not much anymore," he said. "Grandfather doesn't like for me to. It reminds him of my mother. She was a musician, and he never cared for her."_

_"Whyever not?"_

_Laurie shrugged. "I guess he felt that she had taken my father away from him. He met and married her in Italy. Christina and I were both born in Italy and spent the first few years of our childhoods in Italy and France. When our parents died we came here to America to live with Grandfather."_

_"How did your parents die?"_

_"They were attending theater when the building caught on fire. Everyone inside it perished."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"It's all right. I was so young that I barely remember them."_

_Jo had come looking for Beth then because it was time to go back home._

_"Your new friend Laurie is so nice," Beth told her sister._

_"I can't believe you actually got up the nerve to talk to him," Jo replied._

_It was just as hard for Beth to believe it as it was for Jo to do so. There was just something about Laurie that instinctively put Beth at ease in a way few others outside her immediate family did. She had enjoyed talking to him so much that for those few moments, she had actually forgotten about being shy._

* * *

><p>The ceremony had ended, and family and friends all came up to hug and congratulate Laurie and Beth. Grandfather Laurence, Mr. and Mrs. March, John, Meg, and the twins, and Jo were all there. The only one missing was Amy, who'd married Fred Vaughn and remained in London.<p>

As soon as Laurie could tell that his easily overcome bride had had quite enough excitement, he made an excuse and left with her. Jo watched approvingly. She knew that she could trust Laurie to take good care of her Beth.


	2. Piano

Laurie helped Beth into the waiting carriage, then climbed up himself. He looked at her face and was relieved to see happiness tinged with only a slight trace of trepidation.

"Everything's going to be all right, love." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I know." She stared at her hands, then looked up at her husband. "Laurie, do you remember the first time I played piano for you?"

Laurie chuckled. "How could I ever forget it?"

* * *

><p><em>"This used to be Christina's," Laurie said softly, running his hand along the wooden frame of the cabinet piano so lightly that he barely touched it.<em>

_"I know." Beth felt terribly awkward, but curious just the same. "How did she die, Laurie?"_

_"Scarlet fever." Laurie picked up a sofa pillow, then set it back down again. "The day before she fell sick she wanted me to go ice skating with her. I needed to catch up on some homework I had been putting off, so I told her that I would take her the next day. The next day she developed a fever and sore throat, and over the next few days, she just got weaker and weaker. She was gone within a week."_

_"I'll never forget the morning Grandfather woke me to tell me she had passed. I've never seen him more heartbroken. She really held a special place in his heart, Christina did. She looked more like our father's side of the family. She had brown hair and blue eyes like you; in fact, she looked a lot like you. I've always looked more like our mother's side of the family."_

_"To me you look just like you're full-blooded Italian," Beth told him._

_Laurie chuckled. "That's what everyone says."_

_"So were you and Christina very close?"_

_"We were only eighteen months apart in age, and we did everything together. When I lost her, I lost not only my sister but my best friend as well. I'll always regret that I didn't go ice skating with her that last day i could have. The homework had been put off long enough. Another day wouldn't have made a difference." Laurie's voice was choked, and he was near tears. _

_Beth came and sat on the sofa beside him and laid her hand comfortingly on his arm. "You had no way of knowing what was about to happen."_

_"Hindsight. I know." Laurie continued staring dismally at a spot on the floor. "She could play piano much better than I could. I used to get so jealous."_

_"That's understandable. Sometimes I feel that I would give almost anything to be able to write as well as Jo or draw as well as Amy."_

_"You're wonderfully talented in your own way, Beth." At last he looked into her eyes. "Say, Beth...um...would you like to go ice skating with me now?"_

_"I'd love to, Laurie." She hoped that the experience would be emotionally healing for him, and besides, he was an awful lot of fun to be with. He was the only person who could bring out her light-hearted, carefree side._

* * *

><p>"That wasn't the first time I heard you play, you know," Laurie said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"When you used to come over and play our piano, many times I would stop whatever I was doing and just listen to you play. You always played so beautifully, and your music always brought me such comfort. For me, it was just like listening to the angels play."

"Really? I...I didn't know that." Beth blushed and stammered helplessly. Laurie gently lifted her chin and kissed first her nose, then her lips. "It's true," he whispered. He saw in her eyes how much his confession had pleased her, even if she was too shy to tell him that.


	3. A Promise

"I always thought that I would be the one to stay home while everyone else went away," Beth said. "Yet here I am about to board a ship to go to Europe."

"Life is sure full of surprises, isn't it?" Laurie agreed. "I went to Europe hoping to find love, when it was right here waiting for me all the time."

"Do you remember that afternoon so long ago when we all sat on the hill building castles in the air? You spoke of settling down in Germany and becoming a musician, and I said that all I wanted was to stay home with Mother and Father and help take care of the family."

"That was a long time ago," Laurie said softly. "A lot has changed since then."

"Do you remember looking across the river at the meadow and talking about how much more beautiful heaven is? I said that it seemed so long to wait, and I wanted to fly there right away."

Laurie was silent, remembering the words he himself had spoken that day. _I shall have to do a deal of traveling before I come in sight of your Celestial City. If I arrive late, you'll say a good word for me, won't you, Beth?_

"Ah, Beth, but you're so badly needed down here." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, thinking about how very precious she had become to him.

* * *

><p><em>Laurie knew that something was different as soon as he approached the March house that sad day. A feeling of dread within his heart was confirmed as soon as Jo came to the door. The look on her face left no room for doubt.<em>

_"Have you ever had scarlet fever before, Laurie?"_

_"A long time ago. Why?"_

_Jo looked relieved and stepped aside so that Laurie could enter. _

_"Beth is very ill," she whispered._

_"Oh no!" Visions of his lost little sister immediately came to him. "Would it be better if i came back at another time then?"_

_"Wait here for just a minute. I'll go see if she's awake and up to having company." Jo left for a few minutes and then returned._

_"She's awake and wants to see you," she told Laurie._

_Dreading the state he might find his friend in, Laurie slowly followed Jo to the room Beth occupied. The change he saw in her just broke his heart. The rosy bloom of health was gone from her cheeks, replaced by a sickly pallor. She looked so thin and light that it seemed that a strong breeze would be enough to simply blow her away._

_"Hi, Laurie." She smiled weakly, and her eyes lit up._

_"Beth!" He rushed to her side, attempting to hide the dismay he felt at her appearance. "Oh, Beth," he said softly, gently sweeping a stray lock of hair back from her forehead._

_"It's all right, Laurie. If my time has come, then I'm ready to go."_

_"Please don't talk like that, Beth." Laurie was near tears. "You can fight this. You can get better."_

_"I truly don't mind, Laurie, although I shall miss you all so."_

_"But I _do _mind, Beth. You're so young. You've never fallen in love, never been kissed..."_

_"I never thought much about those things before, but now that you mention them..." Beth's voice trailed off, and she looked thoughtful._

_"There's just so much in life that you've never experienced, Beth. So much that's worth fighting for. Life itself is worth fighting for."_

_"All right, Laurie. I'll fight this. I'll try my best to get better."_

_"That's my girl." Laurie kissed Beth's forehead, which was burning with fever._

_"Laurie?" He was almost out the door when he heard her call to him and turned around. "I...I don't think that I want to die without ever having been kissed."_

_Laurie walked back to the bed and embraced her. "Beth, I promise to kiss you before you die," he told her, chuckling softly. She smiled. _

* * *

><p><em>Beth's recovery was long and slow. At first she was able only to lie on the sofa playing with her cats or sewing clothes for her dolls. Her limbs, once healthy and strong, had grown stiff and brittle. Laurie took her for short walks every day, gradually increasing the distance as he felt that her recovering body and spirit could tolerate it.<em>

_One day they were about halfway to the river when Beth suddenly started crying._

_"I just can't go on anymore," she sobbed._

_Laurie came to her and put his arm around her._

_"Beth, you made it all the way to the river and back yesterday." His voice was kind but firm. "If you need to rest for a little while, that's fine. But I'd like for you to try to make it at least as far as you did yesterday."_

_"I just want to go back home." Beth looked back at the house with longing._

_"Why don't we just stay here and rest for a minute? After you've had a chance to rest, you can decide whether you want to continue on to the river or go back home."_

_They sat on the grass resting for a few minutes. Beth's head lay on Laurie's shouder as they looked at the clouds and imagined what objects they were shaped like._

_"I...I think I want to try to make it to the river now," Beth said a few minutes later._

_Laurie grinned and took her hand, and they set off once more. Within a few minutes they arrived at the river bank._

_"You made it!" Laurie gently picked Beth up and spun her around, then sat her gently back down._

_"Thank you for being so patient with me, Laurie. I'm sorry I acted like a baby back there," Beth said._

_"Oh, that's all right, Beth. No one can be brave_ all _the time, and considering all you've been through, you've been a whole lot braver than most people probably would have been, myself included. Just having to lie in bed for one whole day would absolutely drive me crazy, never mind the number of days you've had to lie in bed."_

_Beth blushed deeply at the compliment. "Why are you so kind to me, Laurie?"_

_"Because you're my friend, and I care for you very much." _

_"Thank you," Beth whispered._

_"Why, you're very welcome." Laurie smiled and took Beth's hand, and she smiled back at him. For a long time they just sat together, hand in hand, looking out over the river._


	4. Will You, Beth?

Having never been aboard a ship of any kind, Beth was fascinated, gazing about herself in wonder. Laurie watched her with a combination of amusement and tenderness, thinking about the convoluted path he and Beth had taken on the way to discovering their love for one another, amazed and delighted at the wonder of it all.

* * *

><p><em>It had been no secret that Laurie loved Jo. It was evident in the way he looked at her, the way he acted around her, how she was obviously much on his mind when they were apart.<em>

_Beth noticed, of course, and wasn't a bit jealous of her sister. In fact, she thought that it would be simply wonderful to have Laurie as a brother-in-law. She liked he sister Meg's husband, John Brooke, very much. She got along very well with him and could easily imagine having the same type of relationship with Laurie._

_The evening after Laurie had returned home from college after graduating with honors, Beth was walking with Jo in the garden when they heard a most beautiful rendition of the 'Sonata Pathetique' coming from the open windows of the Laurence home._

_"He plays so beautifullly, doesn't he, Jo?"_

_Jo didn't say anything for a long time, causing her sister to look at her, puzzled._

_"He plays well this evening with good reason," Jo finally said, very quietly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I had to break the dear boy's heart earlier today."_

_"Oh no, Jo, you didn't!"_

_Jo nodded solemnly. "He asked me to marry him, and I had to turn him down."_

_"But why?"_

_"I simply don't love him, Beth, and I know that I never will. He will always be a very dear friend, of course, but that's all that he will ever be."_

_In an effort to get his grandson's mind off his broken heart, Mr. Laurence planned a trip abroad for Laurie. However, the voyage was delayed, so the young man was left to drift about gloomy and morose for several more weeks._

_One day, Beth was making her routine trip to the mailbox when she heard her name being called and turned to see her neighbor. Feeling awkward and unsure about what to say to him, Beth had surreptitiously avoided him lately. Now she felt guilty and hoped that she hadn't hurt his feelings._

_"Hi, Laurie." She stood still, unsure what to do, as she had been walking back toward the house while Laurie was walking toward the road. He smiled and motioned for her to join him, so she fell into step beside him._

_"I haven't talked to you in ages! How have you been?"_

_"I...I wanted to say how sorry I am that things didn't work out with Jo."_

_"Ah, well." He sighed deeply. "I suppose it just wasn't meant to be."_

_"Amy is abroad with Aunt Carroll now. Perhaps you'll meet up with her while you're there."_

_"Perhaps. That would be nice." He smiled weakly._

_Laurie returned from Europe in only slightly better spirits than when he had left._

_"I got to London the day after Amy married Fred Vaughn," he told Beth._

_"Oh, no! Were you disappointed to have missed it?" _

_Laurie chuckled. "In the ship on the way over, I had this crazy fantasy that Amy and I would have a whirlwind courtship in Europe and end up getting married over there." His voice grew sad, and there was a trace of bitterness in it. "But of course that was all it turned out to be, just a fantasy."_

* * *

><p>For dinner the first night on the ship, Laurie ordered for them both, as Beth had no idea what to choose from amongst the unfamiliar entrees. He tried to choose foods that were similar to what she liked to eat at home, hoping that she would enjoy them. He laughed when he saw how wide her eyes grew when the plate was set before her.<p>

"Which should I eat first?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hmm...this looks good." Laurie speared a piece of meat with a fork and held it to her lips, savoring the look of delight on her face as she tasted it.

"What's it called?"

Laurie told her the French name for the dish, and she repeated it, the unfamiliar words rolling off her tongue with effort.

"It's all so delicious! It's a shame I can't finish it, but I'm truly stuffed," Beth confessed toward the end of the meal.

"Well, don't make yourself sick," Laurie chuckled.

Music was playing, and couples were beginning to move out onto the dance floor.

"Come on," Laurie urged gently, taking Beth's hand.

"I don't know how." Beth looked terrified.

"That's all right. I'll teach you. Come on, it'll be fun," Laurie promised. He patiently explained the steps, and within a few minutes, they were virtually indistinguishable from any other couple on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Laurie still came around the house just as frequently as he had before, if not more so, which puzzled Beth, as she thought that seeing so much of Jo would be painful for him. The thought that he might be coming primarily to see Beth never even occurred to the modest, unassuming girl.<em>

_Beth would play piano for hours at a time while Laurie sat on the sofa, just listening and smiling gently. At other times, he would read aloud to her as she sewed or knitted. Sometimes they would play duets on the piano. _

_"How well we play together, don't we?" Beth remarked on one of these occasions._

_"So well that I wish we might always do so. Will you, Beth?", very tenderly._

_"Yes, Laurie," very low._


	5. Wedding Night

"It's only me!" Laurie laughed. He had just opened the bathroom door, causing Beth to jump as if a firecracker had just gone off.

"Sorry," Beth muttered.

"Oh, it's all right." Clad in his pajamas, Laurie sat beside her on the bed and hugged her. "Nervous?" he asked, tenderly brushing a strand of hair back from her face.

She nodded. She was scared to death.

"Don't be. Everything is going to be all right." Laurie lay back on the bed and pulled Beth down beside him. He held her to him and stroked her hair, and she gradually began to feel more relaxed, even stifling a yawn.

"Don't go to sleep on me," Laurie teased. He began to kiss and caress her, his hands graduallly moving toward her breasts which, to her surprise, began to tingle pleasantly. He reached to pull her nightgown off over her head, and she tugged it down, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you want to?" Beth heard the disappointment in his voice and reluctantly released the gown, which Laurie promptly lifted over her head.

"Please don't be afraid. It really is going to be all right," he whispered. She lay down, and he began to fondle her, first with his hands, then with his lips.

"That feels really nice," she told him.

"I thought you would like it," he chuckled. A few minutes later, he removed his pajama top and began to tug at his pajama bottoms. Beth noticed what he was doing and quickly clapped her hands over her eyes, causing Laurie to laugh out loud. After a moment, he saw her peeking between her fingers at him and smiled encouragingly at her. She slowly lowered her hands and looked at him for a few minutes, then gingerly extended a cautious hand, pulling it back at the last minute as if she had been about to touch a hot stove.

Laurie laughed again and gently took her hand, placing it on himself, guiding her. She began to stroke him, imitating his own movements. Suddenly she stopped.

"It's getting harder...and longer. Is it supposed to do that?"

"Um...yes." Laurie felt awkward and embarassed himself now.

"Does that mean I'm doing it right, then?"

"That's exactly what it means, Beth." Suddenly his heart was filled with tenderness for her. Beth began to feel a completely foreign yearning in her most intimate parts but was far to shy to say anything about it to him. As if reading her mind, Laurie removed Beth's panties. She parted her legs, her eyes narrowing with ecstasy as he began to touch her there, alleviating the aching need she had felt.

"So you like that, do you?" Laurie watched her face with mischief in his eyes. She moaned in response.

Laurie quickly positioned himself over her and suddenly entered her. He encountered slight resistance, pushed past it, and heard her gasp. He stopped moving and began to cover her face with kisses, murmuring encouraging and comforting words.

Despite Laurie's efforts to prolong the experience, it was over with very quickly, and he fell asleep shortly afterwards, holding Beth tightly.

Beth lay awake for a long time listening to Laurie's gentle snoring and thinking about what she had just experienced. Although she was relieved that her first sexual experience was over, she couldn't believe that that had really been all there was to it. For her there had been some quite nice sensations, followed by a rather painful one, but there had been no jolts of electricity, no fireworks, no sudden transformation into true womanhood. Puzzled and a bit disappointed, she eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Laurie awakened the following morning to find Beth dozing peacefully in his arms. Memories of the previous night washed over him, and he felt an incredible warmth and sweetness toward his new wife. He realized the effort it must have taken for her to push past her almost crippling timidity to allow the night's events to unfold, and for that he felt profoundly grateful to her. He had been unsure how to approach her without frightening her but, to his immense relief, in the end everything had worked out just fine.

Beth yawned and stirred in her sleep. Laurie became aware of a physical need but didn't want to disturb her. He finally slipped carefully out of bed, hurried to the bathroom, and stealthily returned. When he climbed back under the covers he saw that Beth was lying still, but her eyes were open.

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, it's all right." She yawned and smiled, and he smiled back. Both of them were suddenly shy.

"Do you feel all right, Beth?" Laurie asked at last.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thanks." More silence.

"We really did it, didn't we?" Beth asked after awhile.

"Yes, we did." Laurie grinned. "Was it really all right for you, Beth?" That was what he had meant to ask before but hadn't really quite known how.

"It was...kind of nice." She didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Was it all right for you?"

"I enjoyed it very much, Beth."

"So I did it right, then?"

"You did just fine, Beth. Please don't worry about that."

"So now I might be pregnant?"

"Well, I suppose you might be. That would be all right, wouldn't it?"

"Well...sure. Of course it would be."

Beth snuggled closer to Laurie, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Beth Laurence."

"I love you too...Theodore Laurence." She giggled, and he joined in. Beth discovered that the solitary little world in which she spent most of her time had become much less lonely since she had opened the door wide enough to admit Laurie.


	6. London

The days and nights on the ship passed in luxurious seamlessness. Laurie and Beth went for long walks on the deck, enjoying the fresh air tinged with the briny aroma of the ocean, or watching the sun set on the horizon. Beth thought that it was just about the nearest to heaven she had ever been in her life. Laurie was just happy to enjoy quality time in peaceful relaxation with his new wife.

Beth's eyes danced with excitement when the coast finally came into view.

"Isn't it lovely!" she exclaimed.

"It's beautiful, as are you, my love."

Beth blushed deeply and hid her face in the front of Laurie's shirt.

"You'd better get used to compliments, because you'll be getting them from me on a regular basis from now on," Laurie chuckled.

"It seems ages ago that we last stood on dry land, doesn't it?" Beth asked once they were finally off the ship. "I feel so much closer to you, Laurie, than I did when we first set out."

"I'm so glad that you do, and I feel closer to you as well, Beth." He hugged and kissed her.

It was a long ride by carriage through the English countryside, and on the way Laurie and Beth saw many picturesque scenes with gently rolling hills covered with grass of a vibrant green, quaint little cottages with thatched roofs, and horses, cows, goats, pigs, and sheep. Beth's huge eyes drank it all in as Laurie watched with tender affection.

A light rain was falling as they arrived at Fred and Amy's house in London.

"Laurie! Beth! What a lovely surprise!" Amy cried. "Does this mean..."

"Yes, Amy, it's true. I am now your brother-in-law." Laurie laughed.

"Congratuations to both of you." Amy embraced Beth and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy for you!" Amy felt a little sad that she hadn't been able to see much of Laurie on his previous trip to Europe, and she was truly thrilled that her sister was healthy again and had found love with their mutual long-time friend.

Fred and Amy helped Laurie and Beth with their luggage and then showed them to the guest bedroom, which was more luxurious than a room at an inn.

As it was quite late, they shared a quiet dinner with Fred and Amy and decided to delay sight-seeing until the next day.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight," Beth announced.

"I was hoping not to fall asleep for awhile," Laurie mumbled as he left a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder.

"That tickles." Beth giggled.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"This is Buckingham Palace, where the Queen lives with her family," said Fred, who naturally played the role of their tour guide. "And it looks as if we've arrived just in time for the changing of the guards."<p>

"It's so big for just one family," said Beth, who was wondering whether she just might actually get a glimpse of Queen Victoria herself peeking from a window.

Fred laughed. "Oh, it's much more than the Queen and her family who live here. There are servants, guards, palace officials, members of the court...dozens of people."

Next he showed them the tall clock, Big Ben. "It's fairly new," he told them. "It's been here for less than twenty years."

Picadilly Circus was next. Amy took Beth shopping on Regent Street, where Beth bought material to make dresses for her dolls and yarn for her cats to play with. Amy also talked her into buying a cute hat with a big pink bow and an umbella and pair of gloves to go with it.

"You look absolutely adorable," Laurie told his wife, hugging her again and kissing her cheek.

They bought vegetables and fruits in Covent Gardens, and ate lunch in a charming little cafe there as well. Then they visited Hyde Park, where they watched the horses and their wealthy owners stride up and down Rotten Row.

Fred's twin brother Frank and their younger sister Grace came for dinner that night. Beth remembered them well from Camp Laurence. Frank had walked with a crutch then; now he no longer needed the crutch and walked with only a slight limp.

"It's so good to see you again, Beth," he said with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Thank you. I'm so happy to see that you're doing better." Beth gave him a warm smile and embraced him.

Grace was several years younger than Amy, but the two of them were great friends and chatted merrily together during the meal.

"I feel a bit sad for Frank," Beth told Laurie later, in the privacy of their bedroom.

"Well, I happen to feel very happy for myself," Laurie chuckled as he began to kiss her.

"I know, but he seems to be such a nice man. Surely he deserves the love of a good woman.'

"And he will find it in time, I'm sure," Laurie replied. "Dear little Beth, always so concerned for the happiness of others."

"Well, I think it's not a bad way to be at all. Don't you agree?"

"I agree one hundred percent, my love. I love you exactly as you are, and I wouldn't want you to be any other way." He took her hand and led her to the bed.


	7. Rome

After their stay in London, Laurie and Beth visited Paris, where they toured the Louvre and saw the Palais Royale, the Tuileries Gardens, the Luxembourg Gardens, and the Pere la Chaise cemetery. Then they sailed up the Rhine hand in hand, marvelling at the beauty of the coastline. After visiting Germany and Switzerland, they went to Rome, where they met Laurie's Uncle Mario and Aunt Lucia and his cousins, Carlo and Gina. Laurie hadn't seen any of them since he had been a child. To Beth's immense relief, they all knew English well enough to converse, since she knew no Italian at all. Laurie's grandmother lived with them as well, but unfortunately, she knew no English.

Beth received a very warm welcome from Laurie's family, who acted as if they had known her for years.

"Beth is a very talented pianist," Laurie said proudly.

"That's wonderful!" said Gina, who was around Beth's age. "We're a very musical family. Carlo and I have been taking singing lessons for years, and we've performed in several operas."

"I've been trying to write an opera myself, but haven't had much luck with it," Laurie said. "It's a tragic love story. This fellow is madly in love with the girl next door, but she rejects him and he goes far away to wallow in self pity. Every time I try to work on it, I keep getting distracted by other thoughts, like how lovely Beth looks in her new hat sitting amongst the daisies. It's simply impossible for me to produce anything sad with Beth around."

"I'm very glad you came when you did, Theodore," said Aunt Lucia. "Your grandmother has been doing very poorly. She never truly recovered from the loss of your mother."

"I don't believe my grandfather ever got over the loss of my father either, although he doesn't show it," Laurie replied.

"You Americans don't know how to express emotion," said Uncle Mario. Laurie smiled. Beth didn't get it.

Laurie's grandmother lay in bed with her eyes almost shut. She looked very pale and weak, but her face seemed to brighten at the sight of Laurie. He went to her bedside, gently took her hand, and spoke softly to her in Italian. She looked greatly comforted by his words.

"Please play something for us, Beth," Gina begged. "Carlo and I are dying to hear you play."

"Yes, please do," added Carlo, who was around Laurie's age.

Beth blushed deeply and shook her head.

"She's very shy," Laurie explained to his cousins, who looked disappointed.

"How about if we play a duet together," Laurie suggested to his wife. "That won't be so bad, will it?"

Beth reluctantly agreed. When they were finished, Carlo, Gina, and their parents applauded so enthusiastically that Beth temporarily forgot about being shy.

Soon it was time for dinner, and Laurie patiently explained to Beth what each dish was. One she found delicious, and although she didn't care for the taste of another, she ate it anyway so that no one's feelings would be hurt.

After dinner, Carlo and Gina invited Laurie and Beth to attend an opera with them. Although Beth didn't understand a word of it, she enjoyed sitting with Laurie and holding his hand, and marvelling at her luxurious surroundings. It lasted a rather long time, and toward the end, Beth found herself suppressing yawns.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Laurie said as they were preparing for bed. He touched her cheek tenderly.

"I've really enjoyed it, Laurie, but right now all I want to do is cuddle up with you and go to sleep," Beth replied. And so they did.

They awakened to sad news the following morning.

"Your grandmother passed on in her sleep last night," Aunt Lucia told Laurie. "She went very gently and quietly, without any pain."

Laurie looked crestfallen.

"Oh, Laurie, I'm so sorry," Beth told him. He buried his face in her breast, and she gently stroked the curly dark brown locks.

The family all worked together to prepare Laurie's grandmother's body for burial, and Beth did what she could to help. Laurie picked three tiny, cream-colored roses and gently placed them in his grandmother's hands.

Uncle Mario summoned the priest, who arrived and walked around the casket in circles, sprinkling incense, taking sips of wine, and speaking in Latin for what seemed like a very long time to Beth. When he was finally finished, Beth crossed herself like the others did. She meant to ask Laurie later what the symbolism of that was all about. She knew the story of Jesus on the cross and thought that it must be related to that.

Aunt Lucia and Gina both wailed loudly. Beth, unused to such displays of emotion, tried to hide behind Laurie. She kept looking at the pale roses in Laurie's grandmother's hands and thinking about the time she had had scarlet fever. She glanced at Laurie and wondered whether he was thinking about the same thing.

A pall of gloom hung over the home for several days afterwards. Beth spent a lot of time with Gina and got to know the young woman quite well. Gina spent hours relating her favorite stories about her grandparents, and Beth listened sympathetically. By the end of the visit, she felt almost as close to Gina as she did to her own sisters, and when it was time to say good-bye, she felt a sense of loss as she and Gina hugged and kissed, promising to keep in touch.

"I'm afraid we won't have as much time to spend in Nice as we originally planned," Laurie said apologetically as he and Beth planned to return to France.

"Oh, that's all right! I understand completely, and I really did enjoy meeting the other side of your family," Beth assured him.

"I knew that you would," Laurie said with a smile as he kissed her tenderly.

"Those red roses sure make me think of Jo," Beth said, nodding at a rose bush nearby.

Laurie picked one, grimacing as he did so. "Careful of the thorns," he warned Beth as he handed it to her.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Beth asked with concern.

"It's all right. It was worth it," Laurie said with a grin.


	8. Simply Now

"My Beth!" Mrs. March exclaimed as she hugged her daughter. "How I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Marmee." Beth hugged first her mother, then her father, then Jo, and then the others in turn.

"Did you enjoy your honeymoon?" Mrs. March asked.

"It was perfect!" As Beth glanced around at her family, she felt as if she were seeing them with new eyes. Older, more mature eyes. She felt as if she had left the United States a little girl and returned a grown woman. She wondered whether the others could tell.

Mr. March patted Laurie on the shoulder, congratulating him. His wife rushed to serve drinks and refreshments. John and Meg stood watching the antics of the twins, who danced around excitedly. Jo hovered like a butterfly about her favorite sister.

"You are truly my own little granddaughter at last," said old Mr. Laurence, hugging Beth as if he would never let her go.

"And you are finally my grandfather." Beth clung to him tightly, rejoicing in the warm friendship she shared with the elderly gentleman.

While Beth was otherwise occupied, Laurie stepped out onto the porch, motioning with his eyes for Jo to follow.

"Jo, dear, I want to say one thing, and then we'll put it by forever. I never shall stop loving you, but the love is altered, and I have learned to see that it is better as it is. Beth and you have changed places in my heart, that's all. It was meant to be so. You both got into your right places, and I felt sure that it was well off with the old love before it was on with the new, that I could honestly share my heart between sister Jo and wife Beth, and love them dearly. Will you believe it, and go back to the happy old times when we first knew one another?"

"I'll believe it, but Teddy, we never can be boy and girl again. We are man and woman now. I see the change in you, and you'll find it in me. I shall miss my boy, but I shall love the man as much, and admire him more, because he means to be what I hoped he would. We will be brother and sister, to love and help one another all our lives, won't we, Laurie?"

He did not say a word, but took the hand she offered him, and laid his face down on it for a minute, feeling that out of the grave of a boyish passion, there had risen a beautiful, strong friendship to bless them both.

Just then, the door swung open and Beth appeared.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"Not at all, sweetheart." Laurie laughed and hugged Beth closely to him. "Jo and I were just talking about how quickly time flies and how it seems only yesterday that we were children."

"I never really notice the passage of time," Beth said. "To me it always seems as if everything is simply now."

"You have a very unique perspective, darling, and to me it's most endearing," Laurie said with a smile.

"That's my Beth," Jo said proudly.

"I'd better go check on my grandfather," Laurie said, going back into the house.

"It's funny," Beth remarked. "I always assumed that you would marry before me, as you are older."

"Perhaps I shall never marry," Jo replied. "If I become an accomplished author, what would be the need?"

"But everyone has the need to be loved," Beth pointed out.

"The love of my family is the only love I will ever need," Jo told her. She smiled as she slowly shook her head. "My Beth. Now you're a woman in every sense of the word."

Beth blushed deeply.

"Did it go well for you?" Jo asked. Try as she might, she simply couldn't picture her innocent, other-worldly little sister as _anyone's _lover, not even that of her husband.

"The first time was a bit awkward, but Laurie was very gentle and patient. After that it was fine."

"I knew that he would be gentle and patient with you," Jo said. Suddenly Beth was dying to ask something of Jo but found that she simply didn't have the nerve.

Later, on the journey to their new home, Laurie could tell that Beth was deep in thought about something, as he made a couple of attempts to engage her in casual conversation but received minimal response. Finally he turned to her and gently traced his finger down the side of her face.

"What is it, love?"

Beth didn't quite know how to say what was on her mind without fear of making him angry. "I know that you were once in love with Jo," she finally said.

"Well, yes." Laurie frowned. "Are you concerned that I may still have that kind of feeling for her? If so, then I can assure you that you have nothing at all to worry about whatsoever."

"No, it's not that, exactly."

"Well, what _is _it, then?"

"Well, as Jo and I were talking earlier today, I began to wonder whether or not you and she had ever...you know..." Beth blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands.

"Whether or not we ever made love?" Laurie burst out laughing. "We never even came close!"

Beth felt dizzy with relief. "Was I the first, then?"

"Yes, Beth, you were the very first." He smiled. "Feel better now?"

"Yes. Much." She smiled shakily.

"Dear little Beth." Laurie grinned and squeezed her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder contentedly, looking forward to the first night in her new bed in her new home with her husband.


	9. Jo's News

Together, Beth and Laurie soon transformed their new house into a home. Laurie went to work in his grandfather's business, and Beth kept their cozy home neat and tidy, lending her own special flair to its contents. In the evenings, when Laurie came home, Beth would serve dinner, and afterwards they would play duets on the piano and sing, or one would play and the other sing. Many happy hours were passed this way.

One rainy afternoon there was a knock on the door, and Laurie opened it to reveal Jo standing there with Fritz Bhaer. They were both somewhat wet but looked jubilant.

"Come on inside before you catch your death of cold!" Laurie exclaimed.

"I just had to tell my Beth first," Jo said excitedly, when they had stepped inside. "Fritz and I are going to be married!"

"Oh, Jo!" Beth cried happily, hugging her sister tightly. "I'm so happy for you! When did he ask you?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Jo told her. "I had gone out to run an errand for Marmee. She warned me to take an umbrella because it looked like it was going to rain, but I was preoccupied and forgot. I lingered in town longer than necessary. I wouldn't admit it to myself, but I was secretly hoping to run into Fritz. I hadn't seen him in several days and missed him."

Beth and Laurie gave one another knowing looks and laughed. Fritz grinned and blushed.

"Well, needless to say, it _did _start raining. Annoyed at myself for forgetting to bring an umbrella, I was determined not to ask for one but to tough it out and finish my errands anyway. Then I noticed that a particular blue umbrella seemed to linger over my head, and I turned and saw that it was being held by Fritz."

"I couldn't just let her drown, could I?" Fritz laughed.

"I was very happy to see him, but too proud to let it show. He offered to accompany me on my errands, and as I didn't have an umbrella, how could I refuse?"

"After we had finished our shopping, he saw that I was crying and asked me why. I told him the truth, that I was sad that he was leaving soon."

"That was when I realized that she loved me as more than just a friend," Fritz added. "That made me very happy."

"So, when will the wedding be?" asked Beth.

"I still have to go west to work for a year and save up my money so that I can provide for her when I return," Fritz told her.

"In the meantime, I'll be right here waiting for him," Jo added.

"Isn't it sweet how that worked out?" Laurie asked after Jo and Fritz had left.

"I think it's beautiful," Beth replied. "I've know for a long time that she truly cared for him. Probably before she herself realized it, even."

"I know they'll be happy together," Laurie continued. "He seems quite unflappable, in contrast to Jo's high-spiritedness. I think they balance one another out very nicely, just as you and I do."

"I never really thought of it that way before," said Beth.

"My darling, I don't know what I'd do without the calming influence you have on me," Laurie said. "Every time my feathers get ruffled, you always know exactly how to smooth them back down again."

Beth smiled shyly and looked down. She couldn't think of a thing to say.

"I've seen some pretty big changes in you as well, Mrs. Lawrence." Laurie grinned at his wife. "You've come so far out of your shell that you seem almost a new person. You contribute much more to conversations than you used to, and you even initiate them sometimes. You've developed an air of sophistication that you never had before, while still maintaining your sweet, child-like innocence. I'm truly proud of you, Beth."

By now Beth was blushing furiously. "I couldn't have done it without you." Her voice was so faint that Laurie could barely make out her words. He put his arms around her and held her close, and she cuddled up to him. They sat like that on the sofa for a long time, just enjoying one another's presence.


	10. Joys And Concerns

"Do you think she'll be able to carry this child to term and deliver safely in spite of that bout of scarlet fever she had some years ago? It's always been in the back of my mind that her heart may have been damaged by that," Laurie asked Dr. Bangs when Beth was out of earshot.

"She seems perfectly healthy," Dr. Bangs assured him. "I believe that her recovery from scarlet fever was complete and that she can safely carry and give birth to this child without fear of complications."

Beth stood waiting for Laurie with her eyes shining with joy. She had wanted this pregnancy so badly. It had never even occurred to her to worry about the possible consequences to her health.

"Oh, Laurie, I'm so happy." She placed both hands on either side of Laurie's face. He covered them with his own.

"Listen to me, Beth. It's very important that you take good care of yourself from now on. I want you to get as much rest as you can and eat plenty of healthy food. And please, try not to worry too much about anything. Let me do the worrying for both of us."

"You do that anyway, Laurie." They both laughed at the truth of her words. "Now, I must tell my Jo the news."

"Oh, of course," Laurie said. "You stay here and rest. I'll go tell her."

"No, Laurie. Please let me tell her myself."

Laurie laughed. "All right."

When they arrived at the March home, Jo was sitting on the sofa reading a letter from Fritz. When she saw Beth and Laurie come in, she hurriedly jumped up and went to meet them.

"Beth! Teddy! How are you both?"

"We're both fine. Beth has some news she wants to share with you." Laurie winked at his wife.

"I'm going to have a baby, Jo!" Beth exclaimed.

"Oh, Beth!" Jo embraced her sister tightly. "That's wonderful!" A shadow fell across her face, one which Beth didn't notice but Laurie did.

"Are you all right, Jo?" he asked softly.

She sighed. "I'm fine, Teddy, and I really am happy for you both. It's just that...well, after all, it's good for me to be apart from him for awhile, as it teaches me patience, a virtue I've been sadly lacking for my entire life."

"I know what you mean. It's a struggle for me as well." Laurie grinned. "Fortunately, my wife has enough for both of us."

"That's one of the things I've always loved about her," Jo agreed. "Do take good care of her, Teddy. She needs you now more than she ever has before."

"Of course I will," Laurie told her.

"We must tell your grandfather as well," Beth said.

"All right. One more visit, and then I'm taking you home to get some rest," Laurie replied.

"My dear girl!" the elderly gentleman said when they told him the news. "I can scarcely believe that you and my boy are truly old enough to be parents. Do take good care of her, Theodore," he said to Laurie.

"On my honor," Laurie assured him.

The journey home was fairly silent. Beth imagined herself holding her baby, caring for him or her. Laurie imagined a child running across the field, a bunch of flowers clutched in a fat hand, himself waiting with open arms.

Laurie prepared dinner for them both and cleaned up while Beth rested. They went to bed that night with Laurie's arms around Beth and her head resting on his shoulder.


	11. Parenthood

The next few months passed happily for Beth and Laurie as they prepared for the birth of their child. Meg loaned Beth her maternity clothes and advised her on what to expect during various stages of her pregnancy, Jo visited on an almost daily basis to see how she was doing, and there were long letters from overseas, not only from Amy in London but from Laurie's cousin Gina in Rome as well.

When Beth was eight months pregnant, Aunt March died. Laurie felt hesitant about permitting Beth to go to the funeral as he was afraid the trauma of the occasion might cause her to go into premature labor, but in the end he allowed it, as it was so very important to Beth.

Beth was alone in the house when she felt a sharp pain in her back one day. Thinking that she simply had a severe backache, she lay down on her side with some hot compresses. She took a short nap but was soon awakened by a flood of warm water flowing from between her legs. Alarmed, she initially thought that she had wet herself. Then she felt a sharp pain around her middle, a worse pain than she had ever felt before. Frightened, she stumbled from the house and went in search of help. She had gone only a short way when another sharp pain made her double over. A couple of passing women looked at her in alarm.

"I think...I think my baby is about to come," she gasped.

"Oh, you poor dear!" one of the women exclaimed. "Do you live near here?"

Beth nodded.

"Let's get you home." Together, the two women helped Beth back to her house and inside. "Who can we send for?"

"Dr. Bangs," Beth gasped. "And my husband. His name is...Theodore Laurence."

"You're Laurie's wife!" one of the women exclaimed. "He's a business contact of my husband's. I've heard so much about you."

"My name is Beth," Beth said shyly.

"It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Sally and this is Jenny."

Sally stayed with Beth while Jenny went to fetch Dr. Bangs. She returned a short time later in a panic.

"He's not there, Sally. He left a note saying that he had to leave to perform emergency surgery."

"Please," Beth gasped. "Fetch Laurie and...and Jo."

"Jo?"

"Jo March. My sister."

This time Jenny stayed with Beth while Sally went to get Laurie and Jo.

Laurie arrived first, in a total fluster. "Beth! Oh, my Beth..." He went to her and embraced her.

"Laurie!" Beth cried as she clung tightly to him.

"It's all right, sweetheart. Everything's going to be just fine."

Jo arrived all business-like. "Start boiling water, Laurie. I'll get the towels and scissors."

Although Beth didn't say a single word, Jo could tell that she was in tremendous pain. Every time she had a contraction, she grimaced and grabbed the sheets tightly. Laurie sat at her side looking deeply worried, putting cold compresses to her forehead and feeding her ice chips.

After a number of hours, Beth began to grunt and strain.

"I think the baby's about to come right now!" Laurie exclaimed.

Jo checked Beth. "I think you're right," she said. "Just keep pushing, Beth. You're doing fine."

Beth gave a few more mighty pushes. "I can see the baby's head!" Jo cried.

"Our baby's almost here, darling!" Laurie encouraged his wife.

Beth, red in the face from exertion, pushed once more, and the baby's head emerged. After several more pushes, the infant slid into Laurie's waiting hands.

"It's a girl!" Laurie exclaimed. He cut the umbilical cord and tenderly cleaned his new daughter while Jo took care of Beth. Then Laurie wrapped the baby in a clean towel and handed her to her mother.

"I thought that perhaps we could call her Christina Elizabeth, for my sister and for you," Laurie suggested. Beth smiled.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Jo said. "Now get some rest, little mother, and let Laurie and I take care of you."

Beth lay back in Laurie's arms with a contented sigh. Laurie held her close and gently swept moist hair back from her forehead. Jo looked on approvingly, thinking what a fine husband Laurie had turned out to be and how glad she was that he and Beth had one another, and now a new life as testament to the love they shared together.


	12. Epilogue

Ten Years Later**  
><strong>

"Make a wish!" Jo encouraged.

Christy squeezed her eyes shut and puffed her cheeks out. With one mighty puff she blew all the candles out, and all her guests cheered.

Today was Christy's tenth birthday. She had curly dark brown hair and brown eyes like her father and looked much like him, and she had inherited her musical aptitude from both her parents. She now had two younger brothers, James Robert Laurence and Dante Joseph Laurence, and a little sister, Victoria Rose Laurence. Dante had been named for one of Laurie's uncles. Laurie's mother had been one of ten children.

"What did you wish for, Christy?" asked Rob, the elder of Fritz and Jo's two sons.

"Not telling!" Christy sang.

"I'll bet _I _know," Jamie teased.

"Don't you wish!" his older sister retorted.

Beth had begun slicing the cake. She gave the first and largest piece to Christy and then passed slices out to the other children in turn.

"It's hard to believe she's already ten years old, isn't it?" Laurie moved to his wife's side and put his arm around her. The children finished eating and began playing ball.

"It does seem just yesterday she was a baby," Beth agreed. Little Vicky dropped the cookie she had been holding and began to cry. Beth picked her up, comforted her, and gave her another cookie. "She looks more like you every day, Laurie."

"She has your smile," Laurie said.

Jo's younger son, Teddy, toddled over, and Vicky offered the cookie to him.

"She's such a little sweetheart," Jo commented.

"Just like her Mama," Laurie said, hugging and kissing his wife. They were just as much in love as ever.

Daisy and Christy soon grew tired of the ball game and sat together underneath a tree talking.

"I was hoping that I would get them before I turned ten," Christy said, gazing with envy at Daisy's breasts.

"You have to be patient, Christy. I didn't have them until I was almost twelve," Daisy replied.

Jamie and Dante were engaged in a heated argument concerning a score in the ball game. They almost came to blows before Demi stepped between them and separated them.

"It looks as if everyone is enjoying themselves," Meg commented. "No, no, Josie," she said to her own toddler who was about to eat a flower.

"Yes, I'd say the party has been a success," Mrs. March agreed.

After awhile, the three toddlers, Vicky, Teddy, and Josie, were settled on the bed for a nap. Laurie took the older children for a ride in the carriage while Beth and her sisters cleaned up. When the toddlers woke up a couple of hours later, the Marches, Brooks, and Bhaers all went home. Laurie and Beth, tired from the busy day, went to bed early that night. Christy, thrilled with all her birthday presents, had a restful sleep with happy dreams.


End file.
